She Waits For You
by OfficialEzrianxX
Summary: Forced to watch as her loved one in his last days, Aria stays by Ezra's side as he tries to deal with his untimely death. One-shot


"Ezra..." Aria sighed, standing by his bedside, he looked awful. His once soft and well groomed hair thin and now sparse on his head. His healthy, fair skin was now a sickly pale. "How could this have happened?" She whispered to herself, not that anyone could hear her anyway. "You don't deserve this." Her hand grazed his cheek, but she could barely feel him. Her eyes welled with tears as his head turned ever so slightly, as if he was looking right through her. Well, as far as Aria knew, he was.

"Aria..." Ezra mumbled incoherently, his tired eyes filling up with salty tears also. "Why?" He turned his head back to it's original position, knowing he would never get his answer, at least not before the Grim Reaper reared his ugly head and swept him out of his misery. His sick, painful, and heartbroken misery. Aria cried at the sight of her beloved boyfriend, laying before her and dying. He didn't deserve to die so young, with so much potential in his future. He could have become a great professor or a world famous author like she knew he could. But here he was, his body struggling to work as he tried to fight his disease day by day. Almost as fast as he became sicker, Ezra grew more and more lonely; without his love by his side, he was nothing.

She watched as Dianne and Wesley came in every other day or so. Dianne was torn at the sight of her weakened son. She knew that all the money she could possibly give the doctors couldn't heal him. Aria also saw as Ella and Byron sometimes stopped by. As much as Byron hated him, he would never wish death upon the man. The man who gave Aria a lifetime of happiness in numbered days. Old college friends and even Jackie came by to visit Ezra in his final days. Only, the person he yearned to see the most before his untimely passing was already gone. No matter how hard Aria screamed, he wouldn't be able to hear her. No matter how much she sobbed and begged by his bedside, he couldn't see her. She tried to reach out to touch him, feel him for real, but all she felt was air; pure nothingness.

"We were supposed to grow old together, Ezra. Live in a big house with a white picket fence, far away from Rosewood. Have a big beautiful wedding and show people that our love could last. We were supposed to sit on the back porch of our big, watching our children grow older as we did. Fuck cancer, taking away our happily ever after." Aria cried, she wished with every passing day that he'd be able to hear her. At least let him hear the three simple words that proved their love was infinite, and that was something that even a stupid disease couldn't destroy; no matter how far away Aria seemed from him. She glanced over at the heart monitor that was standing by his death bed, slowly, slowly beating. As selfish as it sounded, she couldn't wait until it stopped beating. He'd wouldn't have to feel the pain and emptiness he felt anymore, and they could finally be reunited. Aria thought about how only a year ago, she was in the same position he was in. Only, he was there to hold her and tell her it would all be okay eventually. She was able to hear him and feel him in her final moments as he chanted his infinite love and devotion to her through choked sobs.

Even though it was out of her power, Aria felt selfish for not being able to repay Ezra by really being there for him, even though she stood in the same place every day, telling him how sorry she was.

* * *

_"Ezra?" Aria whimpered from inside her lover's chest. He tilted her chin to look into her eyes again. He studied her face intently, knowing this would be one of their last moments together like this._

_"Yes baby girl?" His voice was strained and cracking, he didn't want her to leave. If she left, he wanted to go with her. He wanted to be wherever she was._

_"Thank you, for giving me all I could ever ask for. I couldn't dream of a better way to spend my last days, here with you." Aria felt her heart starting to struggle pumping. She knew this wasn't how she planned for their 'happily ever after' to go. "When I go-"_

_"Aria, stop." He rasped._

_"No. When I go..." Her voice became weaker and Ezra could tell what was happening. "Find someone who makes you happy. I don't want to see you upset." Before he could respond, she pressed her lips against his and kissed him with as much passion as she could. She kissed him until her tiny heart couldn't pump any more and gave out, leaving him with his lips pressed up against his dead girlfriend. What a way to go._

* * *

What jolted Aria from her guilty thoughts was the fast beating of Ezra's monitor. Numerous doctors began to file in and examined the dying man. They confirmed that these were his last hours and they were to call his friends and family down immediately. Aria stared down at Ezra and took notice of his slowly closing eyes and decreasing heart rate. Dianne and Wes came in, along with people she couldn't name, and began to pull chairs and sit down around his bed. They started crying and grabbing his hand, trying to will him into not closing his eyes and leaving them. Aria just observed as his heart beat slowly started to become weaker, and weaker.

"Then one day, wake up and she'll be home" Ezra rasped, he took his final breath and closed his eyes, just waiting for the empty feeling of death to hit.

Suddenly, all that filled the room was the morbid sound of a continuous beep. Ezra Fitz, the man of her dreams, was dead. Soon, they'd be together, and away from all the hate and judgement. Even though they were both dead, that didn't mean they couldn't be happy. She'd be able to hold him, live painlessly and infinitely together.

Soon.


End file.
